Rehén
by T.J. Hetyes
Summary: Eren le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y un propósito para luchar a Mikasa, y ella se aferraba a él con la idea de que mantenerlo bajo su amparo, era la fuerza para continuar; que estar a su lado era la única forma de sobrevivir en aquel mundo cadavérico. Haciéndose prisionera de un servicio al que cree, es a voluntad.


_Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

«Somos rehenes de la eternidad, cautivos en el tiempo». —Carl Spitteler ||

* * *

 **Rehén**

Mikasa le abrochó los últimos botones de la camisa a Eren y éste suspiró entre sueños; le habían traído ropa nueva para quitarle los harapos en que se habían convertido el uniforme y la capa que había estado utilizando durante su pelea contra Annie.

Completamente vestido ya, tomó el cobertor y lo arropó hasta el pecho. Se sentó al borde de la cama y lo miró fijamente, preocupada por lo previamente ocurrido. El afamado escuadrón, al que Eren estuvo agrupado para la 57ª Expedición, había sido aniquilado, y conociendo a Eren, como ella lo hacía, preveía que la situación debió haberle afectado mucho y, considerando quién les había dado muerte era aún peor.

Alargó una mano y la pasó por los cabellos castaños del chico, quien suspiró entre sueños y murmuró el nombre de Annie con un ligero gesto de incredulidad y nerviosismo.

No era la primera vez que se hallaba en aquella situación, Eren solía hablar dormido e incluso hasta lloraba. Al final se despertaba desorientado, sin recordar qué era lo que había soñado como para tener tal reacción. Era algo aún no definido y ciertamente ambiguo. De hecho, al comparar la situación, se parecía bastante a la primera vez que se había transformado en titán y había emergido del cuerpo vaporoso que se deshacía, cuando había dicho claramente que los mataría a todos.

Y aunque no era precisamente lo mismo, era inevitable no pensarlo.

Mikasa no dejó que en ningún momento que la apartasen de Eren, era un temor con un significado más profundo que al parecer, nadie podía entender. Era el miedo más sombrío y espeluznante que albergaba la soldado más cojonuda y perfecta que se había visto en mucho tiempo.

Qué triste era saber, que bajo todo ese semblante de habilidad y capacidad, existía una pesadilla de mierda que podía hacerla resquebrajar: soledad. La más pura y fría soledad.

Subconscientemente, era el motivo por el que le tuvo tanto recelo a Annie; porque no quería que lo alejara de ella.

Algunos de los que conocían a Mikasa por su fama, la soñaban tan divinamente heroica como un pedazo de pan en medio de la hambruna. Simple y pura obnubilación ante tanta avidez de esperanza. De los que la conocían de vista, se preguntaban a qué se debía tanta eficacia y cómo podía enfrentarse a los titanes sin deja ver un poco de pavor. Qué carajos le habría pasado a aquella muchacha para tener esos ojos de infierno. Y finalmente, estaban esos que, por circunstancias, habían podido estar a su lado: sus compañeros y superiores. Éstos, como otros se fascinaban o cuestionaban el virtuosismo que desprendía.

Sasha la admiraba; quería ser tan valiente y fuerte como ella. Jean por su parte estaba deslumbrado con la chica, aún a sabiendas de que su razón de ser oscilaba al servicio y protección del suicida demente de Eren. Annie y Levi, sin embargo, habían podido ver más allá de la leyenda y menos allá de la utopía a la que conceptualmente le encasillaban.

Annie Leonhardt notando que, no era tan obsecuente y diletante a toda ansia de Eren como aparentaba, sino que más bien buscaba preservar lo _único_ en lo que creía y se aferraba. Que no era esa perfecta chica a la que locos por adorar estaban muchos. Reconocía a la gente carente de fe, porque ella misma era una. Y fue ahí, cuando supo que su fuerza era impulsada por lo mismo que la atemorizaba, viéndose reflejada en el mismo charco.

No obstante Levi, sospechaba que aquella chica seguía a Eren de un modo semejante al que él mismo había empezado a seguir a Erwin. Quizás sí, quizás no. Aún no estaba completamente seguro de lo que buscaba aquella mocosa con tanta impetuosidad. Le era imponderable todavía.

Y para otros, era sencillamente una máquina para asesinar. Ni más, ni menos.

¿Qué pensaba Mikasa de sí misma? Más importante aún para sus adentros, ¿qué pensaba Eren sobre ella? Tal vez era algo de lo que aún no habían concebido respuesta siquiera porque tenían algo más importante en lo que _pensar_ fuera de aquel tema, al que en algún momento debían afrontar.

No cabe duda que víctimas habían sido, razón por la cual habían seguido aquel camino lleno de otomía y perturbación. Eren guiado por esa ansia de venganza y un algo que no podía describir. Mikasa siguiéndolo hasta el mismísimo infierno, no para soldado o brindar sus servicios a la humanidad, y, sin embargo, le había sido gratificante aquel momentáneo _agradecimiento_ que en su primera misión había recibido por parte de una niña. La sensación de saberse apreciada y valorada en la tarea mortífera que ejecutaba, y no solo por ella, también por sus compañeros quienes desempeñaban la misma, poniendo en riesgo la vida y lesionando todo su ser para intentar salvaguardar a la gente.

—No... _tú_ no, ¡ _tú_ no! —murmuró casi inaudible Eren. Apesadumbrado.

No le hacía falta escuchar más para saber a qué se refería. A _quién_ se refería, cuando el tono, que sonaba intermedio era una clase de ruego e ira al mismo tiempo. ¿Aún después de la explícita lucha le quedaba duda?. ¿Cómo aún después de verla con sus propios ojos seguía cuestionando que Annie era la Mujer Titán?

Suspiró lánguida.

Claro que dentro de él aún se preservaba aquel sentimiento, cómo no. Ella lo había notado antes que él mismo se diese cuenta: esa cándida y sutil esencia que desprendía al estar cerca de Annie eran más que admiración. Que todo exabrupto parecía hacerse a un lado y daba cabida a una implícita fascinación.

No era solo que _fuese_ la Mujer Titán, sino lo que representaba en todo el sentido de la respuesta a una cuestión tan compleja: _¿Por qué eres la Mujer Titán, Annie?_.

Eso era lo que seguía preguntándose Eren, aquel había sido su temor desde que inició el plan para dejarla en evidencia y capturarla, eso, era lo que con tanta ira y efugio quería negar cuando toda la certeza y pruebas suficientes no se podía vedar.

Era lo que, de alguna manera ella también deseaba saber: _el porqué_. La razón.

Siendo sincera, nunca le había dado importancia a conocer a fondo a sus demás compañeros —aunque sus sagaces ojos _podían_ ver con agudeza cuando se lo proponía—, mucho menos a entablar una relación más estrecha cuando su única prioridad allí era Eren, o en todo caso también Armin, por eso el que Annie se hubiese movido entre ellos con suma destreza y poco ruido nunca le causó mayor emoción a excepción de sus breves momentos junto a Eren.

No la conoció más allá de unas pocas palabras, artes de lucha o algún exámen en base a sus tareas y convivencia como soldados.

—Mikasa... —la llamó Eren casi inaudible.

Ella lo miró unos segundos, enajenada con él ante el llamado. Por lo que sin ninguna reserva se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura y acomodando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Aquí estoy, Eren. Siempre estaré aquí, _siempre_. —La promesa, despojada de toda tarea, era como el aljibe que guardaba implícitamente en sus adentros la razón de su apego.

Eren suspiró entre sueños y ella se quedó ahí, quieta, esperándolo. Lo que no sabía Mikasa era que Eren también era un rehén. Un rehén de sus convicciones, un rehén del pasado y el futuro. Un rehén de los errores y engaños.

Y podrían pasar años y seguirían esposados aún con la certeza de que buscaban libertad.

* * *

«Nadie es libre. Hasta los pájaros están encadenados al cielo». —Bob Dylan ||

* * *

 ** _NOTA._**

¿Cómo está la vaina?

Creo que este será el último fic que publique por este año (creo, quién sabe), lo que sí es seguro que es que está muy fuerte la tensión con el asunto del manga, joder a solo un capítulo de llegar a los 100.

Posiblemente el año que viene esté publicando más sobre esto dos, así que tenía sacar esto y después veremos qué sale.


End file.
